


First time in a sex shop?

by Srash



Series: Shark-Dad and Puppy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Kiba can't believe that Srash was never in a sex shop.





	First time in a sex shop?

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote back in 2016 but one of those I never published until today because I could not bring myself to digitalize it. There's really not much to say about this since it is pretty much in the same setting as the other oneshot with this pairing, and I just did the usual thing with correcting the paragraphs, didn't glue the speaking parts together so they are easier to read and that's pretty much it. 
> 
> Last but not least, the visuals of [Srash](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/statuses/634762641907519488). 
> 
> Have fun~

“You’re kidding me, don’t ya?” Kiba could not believe it when he asked Srash as they stand in front of a sex shop’s door. “You never went to a sex shop?!”

The taller man simply shrugged in response to the question, saying that there never was a reason for Srash to pay one a visit.

An explanation which Kiba was not able to accept so kept probing into it: “Not even for just taking a look?” Kiba’s question sounded like he frequently goes in such a shop, what summoned a smug grin on the face of Srash. To think of his younger boyfriend scouting through all those pieces of sexy lingerie, toys, gear and whatever kinky things they offered was not bad at all, a turn on at some point.

Not to forget that it was the idea of Kiba to go there, so the shark wasn’t that _much_ surprised of the boy’s…knowledge.

 

“So…wanna stand here forever just lookin’ or shall we go inside, Dad?” Kiba asked teasing using the pet name he had for Srash whilst showing one of his canines.

Srash took a breath then simply opened the door moving inside with Kiba directly behind him.

 

As he was inside the store, one of the first things that Srash noticed was the welcoming warmth and sweet scents in the air. The combination of both had an alluring effect on him, like it was like being in the bedroom where everything was prepared with candles, warm air on the skin and the gentle touch, a gentle kiss initiating a night of passion.

Still, Srash felt a little bit uncomfortable when he took a look at all that was offered in the shop, compared to Kiba who seemed to be curious as well as familiar with those gadgets. “Kiba, is it too much to assume that this is not your first time in a sex shop?”

Srash asked out of sheer curiosity, already knowing the answer.

As blunt and honest as Kiba always was, the college boy told Srash that before they became a couple, and still does went at least three times a week into a sex shop, of course not always the same. “Yet I never actually bought anything else than lube.”

The shark raised his head, smiled at Kiba petting his head and then began to look around by himself.

 

Most of what he saw was quite ordinary and tame, nothing he actually would be tempted to try out like the toys for example, but some of the lingerie indeed caught his attention; he could imagine Kiba or himself wearing some of those things.

Kiba was browsing through the various of toys. Dildos, fleshlights, vibrators, anal beads, cock rings both normal and vibrating ones, all in different shapes, colors and sizes. He smirked with that image of himself trying some of these things out on himself in his head. Pushing one of those dildos inside of him, bottoming out with his skin burning and his dick rock hard between his legs. Kiba would do that only when he is alone, or when Srash is watching.

Surely would Srash enjoy the show. Would enjoy watching Kiba fucking himself with a vibrator, cheeks flushed red while his hole is stretched around that toy. Kiba would moan, pant, talk dirty to himself until his big shark dad comes and pulls that toy out of his puppy, leaving him desperate with emptiness quickly being replaced by the real thing, a big cock that fucks him into the mattress. Or couch, kitchen table, shower….where ever Kiba decides it to happen.

Although the toys were nice though, Kiba was so far quite satisfied with the eight inches Srash was pounding him with so that scenario was only a fantasy of him, one which took the need to buy one of these things since it was hard for Kiba to imagine that they were better than the real thing.

What _did_ catch his eyes then were those different kinds of lube. He remembered that Srash had some very expensive ones and always looked for new scents and flavors online instead of just going to a shop in town like Kiba suggested it.

“He’d be surprised what they got here.”

 

“Those are indeed some nice lubes. They’re not like those I buy online, but still nice.” Srash admitted when Kiba showed him the selection of lubes. Pick one scent and they seemed to have it, even some exotic mixtures like coconut with peach or sweet apple which might not be everyone’s taste but the shark showed interest.

What then peeked his interested though was the a more secluded section of the shop. A section for the more… _extraordinary_ customers.

 

Collars, leashes, bondage gear, gas masks, hand cuffs, even muzzles like those for a dog were available. Especially the last thing brought a smile upon Kiba’s face.

Srash chuckled. “Thought that this be like you’re taste, puppy.” He followed Kiba’s eyes tracing over these muzzles and collars, the leashes that made him gulp.

For a moment the shark imagined Kiba on all fours, wearing a muzzle, collar around his neck and the leash in Srash’s hand. One pull at the leash and Kiba would being to moan, to whine with need as his top treated him like Srash pleases. It would be a session of raw passion, clear set positions with no objections. A safeword for when the shark goes too hard, softens the grip but once Kiba misbehaves, which will happen since that’s what Kiba likes to do, disobeying so Srash would have to punish him.

Both would enjoy this, love this as it bonds them even stronger.

Srash did noticed himself feeling harder between his legs, the thought alone send bolts of arousal through his loins which he managed to ignore for the moment.

 

“Can I have some of the collars, Dad? And that muzzle there too please?” Kiba asked a bit nervous, like he asked a parent to buy him candy. And then these big puppy eyes glancing up to Srash doing the trick immediately. He just could not say no to these adorable eyes.

“Alright, you can have two collars. What about a leash instead of the muzzle?” Srash suggested grinning smug.

Kiba smirked. “Kinky. I like it, Dad.”

They both laughed when Kiba took a black and a blue collar together with a suitable leather leash and muzzle he insisted on to get as well or _the set wouldn’t be complete_ as he explained it and lead Srash to the cashier. It was expensive, probably because of the muzzle what caused Srash to sigh; he was more or less used to pay for everything Kiba wanted. Luckily for Srash, Kiba had an excellent way to _thank_ his dad for his generosity.

 

Once they left the sex shop with two black paper bags in their hands, Srash took a deep breath of air.

“So…how’d you like it, Srash?” Kiba asked his partner when they got to the car.

Srash opened the trunk putting the bags inside as he answered: “To be honest, I wouldn’t do it again. This is nothing for me.” He really preferred to buy these things online and not in a public shop.

Kiba laughed grinning smug at Srash. “And here I thought that _I_ was lazy.”

 

“Speaking of lazy.” Srash began it when they sat into the car. “There’s still the laundry left to do.”

“I’ve got to study tonight.” Kiba attempted to talk himself out of doing the chores, again, as he fastened his seatbelt.

Unfortunately, Srash kept stern. “Not this time, young man! Either you’ll do the laundry, or I bend you over the knee.”

Kiba’s response to this threat was a cocky chuckle. “Like that’s a real-“

Until Srash spoke in-between Kiba’s sentence: “Not the fun way.”

There the younger man went silent. “…..I do it.”

Srash turned the car on smirking. “Thought so.”

Kiba pouted crossing his arms as he snarled at Srash: “Sometimes, you’re quite an ass of a dad, ya know?”

“What was that?” If looks could kill, the one Srash gave Kiba with his green eyes would have done it instantly.

“Nothing! I just said _I love you_.”


End file.
